The present invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a nozzle unit in a vacuum cleaner construction.
In the prior art there is disclosed a vacuum cleaner nozzle unit which is provided with a rotating disk-shaped brush, having bristles which dislodge dust or contaminants for pick-up by the suction effect of the vacuum cleaner. This construction is highly advantageous in various respects, including the fact that it makes it possible to properly clean a horizontal surface, that it is simple and not subject to malfunction, that it has a rotary brush disk which will always rotate properly and uniformly and can clean even in crevices, recesses, at the base of the nap of a fabric or the like, and wherein the brush is constantly biased into engagement of its bristles with the object to be cleaned.
Moreover, with this arrangement the disk-shaped brush is mounted so that it can be displaced inwardly of the opening of the housing in which it is located, against the action of the biasing spring, which spring of course permanently urges the brush outwardly and into engagement of its bristles with the surface to be cleaned.
It is, however, possible that the rotation of the brush may become prevented in this prior construction by hair, pieces of threads and the like which are aspirated by the suction effect of the vacuum cleaner and which may become so lodged on the brush itself as to prevent its proper rotation, or else they may become lodged on the air guide vanes which are provided on the brush disk and which act in the manner of a turbine. Not only would this clog the inlet of the vacuum cleaner nozzle unit, thereby reducing the suction effectiveness, but it would also slow down or completely stop the rotation of the brush.